


Unicorn in Middle Earth

by fruitinized



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Last Unicorn Fusion, Unicorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 13:10:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitinized/pseuds/fruitinized
Summary: Elnras was the unicorn of the shire, and those under her protection prospered. But upon discovering that the communication pools of the unicorns are silent, she must go on a search to see what has happened to her people.I wondered how a unicorn would fair in tolkien's world, so I am making this!





	Unicorn in Middle Earth

Elnras been the guardian of the shire since before there were hobbits. To her, the hobbits were creatures of her glade and it was her duty to protect the peaceful people along with the animals. Of course, the normal man cannot fall a beast in a unicorn’s land if the unicorn does not will it. Elnras was schooled in entish ways, able to ask the trees to block the parts of the glade man ought not walk. 

Her horn tingled. Tonight’s full moon was the moon to check upon the other unicorns, and perhaps galadriel. Her pool was still and calm, the butterflies flying about in search of nectar. Birds sung their songs as the leaves were starting to turn. She felt pride in her land. 

She rested by the pool until nightfall, the moon giving her the ability to boost her powerful magic for this connection.

First she tried to call upon the unicorns of mirkwood, but silence was her answer. Perhaps after they allowed the dwarves safe passage through their woods after thandruil’s rejection, the unicorns had never returned. Thandruil’s greed and thirst grew after smaug’s arrival, Elnras pondered, perhaps he drove them away. But what of Radaghast, or Beorn? The wizard always had a treat ready, no matter the time of year. And the shapeshifter was loved by the unicorns. Their silence was unsettling, she knew not where the mirkwood unicorns had moved to. 

Lothlorien, Rohan, Gondor, and even Rivendell were all vacant from her probing. The unicorn could feel no traces of her brethren and knew there had to be a reason. Where are all of the unicorns hiding? She touched her horn to the pool one last time, galadriel staring back at her as if surprised to be seeing Elnras. Elnras snorted, for it felt like yesterday a young queen was following the herd’s movements in the foaling grounds, her people requesting to live in the golden glades. They had taught her about pool magic and its uses. 

“Unicles! How do you fair?”

“I fair well, but I am concerned about the others. They have not answered their pools, and it is a special moon tonight. Have you any news on my people Galadriel? How fair the elves of Lothlorien?” Elnras asked, her horn glowing from the magic used.

“My people remain strong. The orcs are multiplying in their marches, so we have increased our border patrols. No one has seen a unicles for a century. I know not which glade you protect, but beware of the treachery spreading across the land. The time of man is nigh.” Galadriel said, her eyes soft and full of worry. 

“Thank you Galadriel. I shall be going on a journey soon, but I shall wait upon the harvest to be completely brought in by the mortals under my protection first.” With that the elf and the unicorn bid farewell. 

Elnras knew she had to seek her people’s fate, but she also had to arrange for a temporary guardian to look over her domain. After the fall harvest she could have the eagles or a hippogrith protect them in her stead, but she wanted to give them her annual blessing. She had once healed the king of eagles, so he should be favorable to keeping her animals and her hobbits for her. After the festival she could depart. She already was concerned that four of her hobbits had left and still yet to return. Bilbo’s disappearance was planned and gandalf had told her of Elrond’s domain, his new residence.


End file.
